


Taka już jest, moja Jess

by Croyance



Category: 1-800-WHERE-R-U Series - Meg Cabot
Genre: F/M, Family, suprise
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo Jess zawsze sprawiała kłopoty. Więc nic dziwnego, że Rob zawsze woli być ubezpieczony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taka już jest, moja Jess

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst sprzed lat, po raz kolejny. Ale czasem dobrze sobie to przypomnieć po takim czasie ;)

          Jess zawsze była niezwykła, i wcale nie chodzi tu o jej nadprzyrodzone zdolności. Bo czy każda dziewczyna wtrąca się do rozmowy na higienie o muzyce czy samochodach? Ja takiej nie spotkałem, oczywiście pomijając Jess. Nie znam też bardziej upartej i pewnej siebie kobiety. Nie codzie otrzymuje się telefon by odbić kogoś z obiektu wojskowego, ukraść czyjąś córkę, czy rozpętać wojną z Prawdziwymi Amerykanami. No, ale cóż, taka już jest moja Jess.   
          Po wojnie zmieniła się, nie leciała z pięściami do każdego, choć nadal uwielbiała pakować się w kłopoty i chyba wreszcie tym się od niej zaraziłem. Choć trudno nazwać nasze małżeństwo kłopotem, a raczej jazdą bez trzymanki. Ale czego innego, można było spodziewać się po niej.   
          Jess zaczęła pracę w nowo założonej szkole tuż po studiach. Nie wplątywała się już w akcje z udziałem policji, a przynajmniej ograniczyła je do minimum. Jednak przez trzy lata naszego małżeństwa przyzwyczaiłem się, że każdy kolejny dzień, może oznaczać kłopoty.  
          Gdy tego ranka wychodziłem do pracy, Jess jeszcze spała. Jak zwykle początek wakacji oznaczał dla niej dłuższy czas snu, dlatego coś niepokojącego zauważyłem dopiero, gdy odwiedziła mnie w garażu w południe. Czułem, że będą kłopoty.  
\- Jess, kochanie co się stało?  
\- Dlaczego musisz, że miałoby się cos stać? – spytała spoglądając na mnie niepewnie.  
\- Gdy ostatnio miałaś taką minę, musiałem użyć siły byśmy wydostali się z tego domku przy jeziorze, nie wspominając o tym, że później próbowano nas utopić – przypomniałem jej co to co zdarzyło się zaledwie dwa miesiące wcześniej.  
\- Nie to nic takiego – zaprzeczała dalej.  
\- Jeśli to kolejne dziecko, to zadzwoń gdzieś, albo w ostateczności mogę z tobą pojechać. Odbierzemy je, damy rodzicom i będzie po sprawie.  
\- Wiesz, teraz chyba nie będzie tak szybko po sprawie.  
          Po raz pierwszy widziałem Jess tak zdenerwowaną, była blada i ze zdziwieniem zauważyłem, że przygryza dolna wargę. Nie zdarzało jej się często, wiedziałem, że będą to MEGA kłopoty.  
\- Będzie potrzebna policja? Pogotowie? FBI? Czy jeszcze coś więcej? – Zwiesiłem z rezygnacją głowę.  
\- Mam nadzieje, że FBI nie będzie przy tym dziecku nigdy potrzebne – szepnęła, a ja nie nażarty się przestraszyłem.   
\- Jess, słonko, spokojnie. Powiedz po prostu, o co chodzi.  
\- Bo widzisz… - spojrzała mi w oczy i w końcu powiedziała – jestem w ciąży.  
          W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziałem jak zareagować. Jess w ciąży? Dziecko? Czyli, że ja… I wtedy się uśmiechnąłem. Złapałem ją w talii i podniosłem do góry. Zostanę ojcem!  
\- Rob, spokojnie. Postaw mnie – uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Sądzisz, że będę dobrą matką?  
\- Ty Jess? – Zdziwiło mnie jej pytanie. – Będziesz najlepszą, przecież w szkole…  
\- Nie o to mi chodzi. Jestem inna, Rob i nie wiem czy jak ono podrośnie, to…  
\- Ty naprawdę się tym przejmujesz, kochanie? – Spojrzałem jej prosto w oczy i ujrzałem niepewność. – Nasze dzieci będą najszczęśliwsze na świecie, no może, jako nastolatki nie będą ci wdzięczne, że zawsze wiesz gdzie są, ale nie będzie źle. To raczej ja powinienem się martwić.  
          Jej śmiech niósł się po garażu kilka minut, tak, bo taka już jest moja Jess. Denerwuje się, gdy chce mi powiedzieć, najlepszą rzecz na świecie, a bez lęku biegnie na spotkanie przestępcą. Ale za to właśnie ją kocham. Za jej dobroć, odwagę i nieprzewidywalność. Za to, że i ona mnie kocha i będziemy razem na zawsze.


End file.
